Ten Shuffle Drabble Challenge
by CCgirlie
Summary: Borrowed from Shuffle Drabble by Seylin. Appleseed universe drabbles about Verund/Arugess.


Shuffle Drabble from Seylin

Shuffle Drabble from Seylin

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like

Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these, then post them.

Verund Drabbles

1. Desperately Wanting- Better than Ezra

There are rare moments when I allow myself to be open. Even fewer when I allow others to see me like that, to know me. In my line of work that could be deadly, but then again, this beautiful vixen in my arms is in the same line of work. Neither of us can truly tell what is honest, but it doesn't matter, because the only truth we are concerned with now is this feeling. My hands running through her short black hair, feeling her warm lips brushing against my skin, these are the things that exist too briefly. In all my years I've never felt this close to someone, and I'm not even sure I know her real name. We lose ourselves in this moment, only knowing want and need and the desire to fulfill both.

2. Fake It- Seether

Verund sat in the train, his head resting wearily against the window. He tried to remember all the details of his newest mission. Who he was, what he was supposed to accomplish. A woman came and sat across from him. She smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling. "Hi," she said her voice soft. "Hi," he murmured. "Long day?" she asked. "Sort of," he said with a hint of a smile. "Going home?" she asked again. He liked the sound of her voice; it was almost like music. "Yeah," he replied. Another lie.

3. Greatest Fan of Your Life- Edwin McCain

She was everything I had ever thought I wanted. Even as she stood there, with tears in her eyes, ripping out my heart, I could help but love her. She was leaving, she said, because she couldn't take waiting up at night knowing if I'd come home or not, and all my mind can think of is those nights we made love as we listened to the rain pound against the windowpanes. I want to say something profound, something that will make her stay, but all I could do was stand there, bruised and feeling half dead from my last mission, looking into her emerald eyes, wishing. I can't be what she wants me to be, even if I wanted to, I can't. I wish, I wish I could be.

4. Common People- William Shatner (O.o)

My newest mission? To play bodyguard for some drug lords' daughter. I was dreading this, rich girls, they were always more trouble than normal ones. I had to admit; when I saw her I thought she was pretty hot… That is, until she started talking. Can you imagine a Russian Valley girl? Well, if you can't you should meet this one. We were out shopping one day when she saw a group of normal kids. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed a bit too loud. "I so want to fuck one of those," she said pointing to the boys. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, come on, poor people just are better lays,'" she explained. I rolled my eyes.

5. Ladies and Gentlemen- Saliva

I know when most people meet her, she comes off as a bit cold. She knows it too, though, and fully embraces her role as a bitch. I love that about her. Even in the most dangerous situations I always know Yoshino will be able to hold her own. From across the apartment, I can hear her arguing with Fang again. As a Bioroid, he finds her attitude much less endearing than I do, but that's okay with me. She's my girl, anyways.

6. Pain

Verund sat at the bar, playing with his glass of vodka. His mind replayed the events of that afternoon. He had fucked up, on his first mission no less. And now the rest of his team was gone. Desperately he wished he could just have died along with him. All the higher ups had had so much hope for him. He was still young, fourteen, but he had been considered one of the most promising recruits of the resistance. He sighed. Fat lot of good that record did him now. Tomorrow he'd be back in Moscow, getting grilled on things he'd rather forget. He downed his drink and ordered another round.

7. Stiff Kittens- Blaqk Audio

I still remember her face, without life in it. It haunts me. She wasn't the first death I was responsible for, but it has been hers that has tormented me the most over these many years. Maybe it is because she was perfectly innocent. She should have never been born into the life she was forced to lead. I still remember her smile the last day I saw her alive. The way she blushed as she put the ring I gave her onto her finger. Although on my end it wasn't romantic, that didn't mean that I didn't love her. That I still…

8. Anarchy- KMFDM

The CIA isn't all that different than the KGB, he thought as he took his mission folder. He sighed looking it over. This would be a short mission, but as he was too aware, the short ones were most often the bloodiest ones. He was supposed to infiltrate a weapons smuggling ring, get in tight with some of the higher-ranking members, and get close to the boss. After the information they needed was extracted, he was to lead a team in and eliminate the organization. It should only take about six months to a year, but still. In that time he would be getting close to people he knew he would have to kill. That they were bad people didn't matter, because he knew that like him, many of them had been thrust into this life by situations that had been, for the most part, beyond their control. There was no…

9. Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

Verund lay awake, watching Tiff sleep, her auburn hair framing her face like a halo. He leaned over and whispered to her, "I love you." She didn't move; he smiled. There were so many things he wished he could tell her, but even then as she slept soundly he didn't dare to reveal them. If she knew, even in her subconscious the things he'd done, the life he'd left behind, if she knew the truth, she would hate him for it. He kissed her gently. "I wish you knew me, and still loved me" he said softly, before he snuggled in near her, wrapping his arm around her and holding onto the best thing his life had ever known.

10. So Far Away- Stained

There is a saying that spies never retire; they just fade into the background, and to Verund that sounded like heaven. In the seclusion of the cabin of a private plane, Verund gave Yoshino's hand a little squeeze. This would be their last mission for a while… maybe. Provided it ended well, they had plans, not of leaving the game altogether, but of slowing down. Settling down in Olympus under their assumed names. They would live for….


End file.
